Some semiconductor devices include fuse structures. Some of the fuse structures included in such semiconductor devices are intentionally blown or otherwise caused to present an open circuit in order to configure the semiconductor device for a particular use. The blowing of one or more fuses in a semiconductor device to configure the semiconductor device is known as programming.